


Day Eighty-Eight || Rebellion

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [88]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke may be a stand-up kid and aiming to be a good trainer...but that doesn't mean he won't bend or break any rules he thinks he has to. And in this case, he's going to do just that: his friend needs a pokémon of her own, no matter what her father says!





	Day Eighty-Eight || Rebellion

Standing at the eastern entrance to Fuschia, a now twelve-year-old Sasuke keeps vigilant watch, a hand at his brow as he squints against the morning sun. She should be here any time, now…!

“Any sign of her yet?”

Jumping in surprise, Sasuke spins around to find Itachi walking up behind him. “Aniki? I thought you were training with otōsan this morning?”

“He had something come up.”

“Eh?”

“The professor’s here. I thought it rude to listen in, so I thought I’d come check on you.”

In spite of his next words, Sasuke pouts. “I’m not a kid, aniki - I’ve been a registered trainer for two years, now!”

“And you’re still my little brother.” Itachi gives a small, sly smile. “Why is it you clamor for my attention any other time, but when I give it, you’re suddenly opposed?”

“I like it when we get to train, or catch pokémon! You’re just trying to babysit me!” Arms fold, giving his elder brother a look. “Why don’t you go hang out in the Safari Zone, huh? You sure spend an  _ awful _ lot of free time in there…”

Itachi’s expression cools, and a hint of color tinges the bridge of his nose. “...it’s good research. There’s a lot of rare pokémon in there.”

“That’s not  _ all _ that’s in there, is it…?”

“If you’re so keen to be rid of me, then perhaps I’ll go do just that.”

“Fine!”

Snorting, Itachi manages to ruffle Sasuke’s hair before turning to leave, chuckling at his brother’s squawk of indignation. “I’ll see you later.”

Muttering under his breath and trying to smooth his hair (and...really only making it worse), Sasuke harrumphs and turns back around, watching the road.

It’s been over six years since he met Hinata in Cerulean when his father took him and his brother up with him on business. Since then, they’ve used his Pidgey (now a Pidgeotto) to send mail back and forth as often as possible to stay in touch. 

As far as Sasuke is concerned, she’s pretty much his best friend.

And now, she’s finally getting to visit in person!

Her elder cousin Neji is on his pokémon journey, and is heading to Fuchsia to challenge Sasuke’s father Fugaku for the Soul Badge. And he promised to be her guide (and protector) on the routes down to Fuschia.

Normally someone twelve years old could probably handle the journey alone...but Hinata’s father, Hiashi, still refuses to let her have a pokémon of her own.

Sasuke, however...has planned a little rebellion.

He knows well from his own explorations that, with a good enough rod, one can catch a Goldeen to the west on Route Eighteen. And with a late mother who once ran the water-type gym of Cerulean, what better pokémon could be better for Hinata’s first?

Hiashi might get angry, but darn it, Sasuke can’t stand knowing she’s missing out on having bonds with pokémon! He loves his own team to pieces - he wants Hinata to get that same chance.

Lost in his thinking, he jolts as movement catches his eye. Down the road, two figures finally come into view.

Is it them?

“Sasuke-kuuun!”

Brightening, Sasuke grins. “Hinata-chaaan!” Breaking into a run, he crosses the distance as Hinata does the same, meeting in the middle as they both skid to a stop.

For a moment, they linger in an awkward hesitation. Should they...shake hands? High five? Or…?

Making up their minds for the both of them, Hinata takes a leap (literally  _ and _ figuratively) and latches onto Sasuke in a tight hug. “I’ve m-missed you…!”

Stumbling back half a step, Sasuke balks, flushing pink before carefully bringing up arms to return the hold. “I...I’ve missed you too.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Letting go, she slings her backpack off her back, rummaging under the flap before drawing something out.

Sasuke’s eyes go wide.

“I brought them back! I thought it’s h-high time they got to go home. They’ve kept me company for a long time…”

Softening with a small smile, Sasuke accepts the Bulbasaur plush. “...they look just the same as when I gave them to you…”

“I’ve been very c-careful with them! I didn’t want them to get dirty, o-or torn.”

After a moment, Sasuke glances aside, looking a little sheepish. “I, er...I guess I’m a little old for pokédolls, but...I’ll take them home later. Could you…?”

Hinata just giggles, agreeing and - for now - putting the doll back in her pack..

Seeing Neji still a ways behind, Sasuke then leans in conspiratorially. “Besides...I’m gonna get you something better than a plush to take home with you…!”

Blinking large eyes, it takes Hinata a second...and then they go wide. “B-but -?!”

“Shh!” Standing back upright, Sasuke looks to her cousin. “You’re Neji, right? Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Hinata-sama has told me all about you,” is Neji’s stiff reply.

“Yeah? Same.”

The boys seem to size each other up before Hinata tugs on Neji’s arm. “N-ne, we better get to the gym. Didn’t you want to talk to the leader before it got too late in the day…?”

Still looking haughty, Neji nonetheless softens when he glances to his cousin. “...yes, that’s true.”

“I’ll take you,” Sasuke offers, brushing aside the cool introduction. Neji’s not who he wants to see, anyway.

“Thank you.”

The trio make their way across town to the gym, where Fugaku is just finishing up talks with the pokémon professor. Glancing to them, Fugaku gives a rugged grin. “I’ll send you an email later, professor. Have a safe flight home.”

“I will!”

Once the floor is cleared, Fugaku folds his arms. “So...here for the challenge?”

Neji steps forward. “...yes sir. And, if you’re willing, some training.”

A curious brow perks. “Hm...well, we’ll see how you fare. But first...you’ll have to find your way to me. And, past my trainers!”

As one, the half dozen prequel trainers emerge, and arrange themselves.

Neji frowns. “Find my way…?”

“There’s unseeable walls,” Sasuke boasts, grinning. “And to get to the leader, you’ll have to navigate them,  _ and _ the trainers. It won’t be easy…!”

There’s a cool glance over, then a determined look as Neji faces his goal. “...very well.”

“Neji-nīsan...would it be all right if - if I go with Sasuke-kun now?”

“You don’t want to watch my battle…?”

Hinata hesitates. “I...I do…”

“We’ll be back in a few,” Sasuke promises. “Besides, you’ve got other trainers to face first, remember? Do that first - I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to spare...if you even make it that far.”

“...all right then. But you must keep Hinata-sama safe.”

“Of course.”

Permission given, the two watch as Neji takes tentative steps forward before heading back out the door.

“Did you mean what I think you meant earlier?” Hinata quickly demands, looking to Sasuke eagerly.

“I’m gonna catch you a pokémon.”

“...but...my father -”

“Doesn’t have to know! Hinata...a pokémon is a friend - one that grows with you! It’s not fair that your father is keeping that from you.” Sasuke gives her a stern look. “It’ll be a water type - you can go out north of town sometimes and let them swim around! He doesn’t have to know - not until you’re old enough to put your foot down and do what you wanna do! You’re old enough to be a trainer if you want. He can’t stop you!”

“Yes he can!”

“Then you can just run away! Back here, and stay with us,” Sasuke sniffs, clearly thinking it’s a foolproof plan. “My brother knows someone in the Safari Zone - she can teach you! Maybe even give you some work in the park! And you could stay at my house, or we could go on our own adventure! Aniki’s gonna be the next gym leader, so I can do whatever I want, too!”

Hinata looks a bit awed. “I...guess, maybe…”

“Well, first: let’s go get you a pokémon! I know just what one to get!” Taking her hand, Sasuke tugs Hinata out toward the west end of town, and out into Route Eighteen. “There’s a pond out here where you can find ‘em!”

They slow to a stop at the water’s edge, and Sasuke takes his rod out of his bag, snapping the pole together and baiting the line. “Okay...I’ll have to battle them to weaken them first. You stay over there!”

“O-okay!”

Once he’s sure Hinata’s out of harm’s way, Sasuke casts his line...and waits.

Fishing, of course, is a game of patience. There’s a few nibbles first, and then he pulls up a Krabby... _ not _ what he’s looking for. And then,  _ finally _ , he hooks the right one!

“Whoa!”

Up with a splash comes a Goldeen!

Eyes round, Hinata watches as Sasuke calls on his Pidgeotto, battling with Wing and Quick Attacks.

“All right! Pokéball, go!”

With a toss, Sasuke lands the throw dead center, and the Goldeen vanishes. The ball wiggles...wriggles...and then, goes still!

“Yeahhh, I got it!”

Jogging up as Sasuke retrieves the ball, Hinata balks as he hands it to her. “Go on, throw it!”

“Um…” Looking unsure, Hinata eventually gives it a try. Out pops Goldeen into the water, looking up to their new trainer.

“...wow…!”

“Wanna name ‘em?”

“I...I don’t know! I’m not really, um...prepared…”

“That’s okay, you can do it later.” Sasuke shows her how to retrieve them, and then offers, “Just keep the ball in your bag - don’t show it to anybody!”

“I won’t!”

Together they jog back to the gym, just in time to see Neji approach the leader. His pokémon look a bit worse for wear.

“You can do it!” Hinata calls, drawing his gaze and earning a tired smile.

Fugaku releases his own team, and though it’s close...in the end, Neji can’t quite muster it. His last party member faints, and he falls to his knees.

“...I…”

Recalling his own, Fugaku eyes the boy critically. “...you know...you show great promise, my boy. Your strategizing is top-notch, especially for one your age. I think…” He glances up to his son and Hinata. “...it would be good for the two of you to spend a little time in Fuchsia. Hinata can enjoy herself a bit longer, and you and I can do a little training.”

That lifts Neji’s head, eyes wide. “...really?”

“Think you’ll make it worth my while?”

“Y...yes, sir!”

“Then we’ve got ourselves a deal.”

The two Hyūga join the Uchiha family for dinner, agreeing to stay a few more days than planned as Hinata sends her father a message.

Seated beside his brother, Itachi leans in. “So...how did it go?”

“Good. I got just what I wanted.”

“I’m glad. You’ll have to help her get started training tomorrow while Neji is busy.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I might stop and help...depends on how busy the Safari Zone is,” Itachi replies, smirking as Sasuke pouts.

“Tch…whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this ended up longer (and later) than I intended! So this is a sequel that goes back alllll the way to day eighteen, where Hinata and Sasuke met in Cerulean City! I've wanted to do a follow-up to it for a long time, and this prompt seemed to fit well!
> 
> Goodness only knows how Hiashi's going to react to all of this, but...well, Sasuke seems to think he's got it all figured out. Should be fine, right?
> 
> ...riiiiight.
> 
> Anyway, it's super late, I need to answer comments and then get to bed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
